Nightmare Ladybug
The Nightmare Ladybug is a minor antagonist in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and a supporting antagonist in the episode "Sandboy". She is a alternate evil clone of Ladybug and the worst nightmare of Cat Noir, who was brought to life by Sandboy; one of Hawk Moth's Akumatized villains. Just like the real Ladybug, she was voiced by Anouck Hautbois in the original French version and by Cristina Vee in the English dubbed version, who also voiced Rei Hōōmaru in the English version of the 2013 anime Kill la Kill. Also, both Anouck Hautbois and Cristina Vee also voiced the Sentimonster Ladybug in the series. Personality In contrast to her real counterpart, the Nightmare Ladybug is entirely villainous, hateful, vengeful, arrogant, ruthless, sadistic, and psychopathic. Being a representation of Cat Noir's fear of Ladybug hating him, she utterly rejects his affections and seeks to get revenge on him by trying to destroy him in his dreams. When she was brought to life by Sandboy, the titular Akumatized villain of the episode, she had an opportunity to be rid of Cat Noir (and to an extent, the real Ladybug) once and for all. However, she was unaware that she was risking her own life by attempting to kill Cat Noir in real life, as she is a representation of Cat Noir's fear of Ladybug hating him. This means that she only exists because of Cat Noir, and if she actually killed him, she would be erased from existence. Role In "Sandboy", during a fight with the titular character, after Cat Noir mentions to Ladybug that losing his powers is not his greatest nightmare, the Nightmare Ladybug from Cat Noir's dreams appears out of nowhere on top of a building, calling out his name. She rants about how much she hates him and wants to get rid of him once and for all. The Nightmare Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a sword, which she starts attacking Cat Noir with. However, both the real Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge both Sandboy and the Nightmare Ladybug. The real Ladybug comes up with a plan. She and Cat Noir trick the Nightmare Ladybug into hitting her sword against a building rail edge and then use a piece of the sword that chips off to cut open Sandboy's pillow, freeing the Akuma. Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage and then purifies the Akuma. Once everything is returned to normal, the Nightmare Ladybug is defeated by the Miraculous Ladybug while trying to get her sword out of the building rail, and then disappears from the real world. Before Cat Noir takes off, the real Ladybug asks him if he really thinks that she is as awful as his nightmare. However, Cat Noir assures her that that's not the case and takes off. The Nightmare Ladybug's fate after the events of the episode is left uncertain. It is possible that she was either sent back to Cat Noir's dreams or was destroyed because of the Miraculous Ladybug. Appearance The Nightmare Ladybug has the same appearance as the real Ladybug. Powers and Abilities Like her original counterpart, the Nightmare Ladybug has the same powers and abilities as Ladybug. However, she only used her powers to get her revenge on Cat Noir. In the episode, she used her Lucky Charm to summon a huge sword to attack Cat Noir and try to destroy him. Trivia *Antibug, another evil counterpart to Ladybug, also summoned a giant sword in the episode of the same name. However it had a vastly different appearance from the one Nightmare Ladybug used. *During the episode, it isn't made clear if the Nightmare Ladybug actually wanted to help Sandboy take the real Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses or if she was merely doing this indirectly and solely cared about eliminating them. *The Nightmare Ladybug is one of the few villains in the series to actively try and kill a hero, Cat Noir, via attacking him with her sword. *The Nightmare Ladybug's real name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is never mentioned throughout the episode (though, since she is a figment of Cat Noir's mind, who is unaware of Ladybug's real identity, this is understandable). *Despite being a supporting antagonist of the episode, she had less screen time than Sandboy and the Nightmare Adrien, but more screen time than the Nightmare Dough and the Ghosts of the Order of the Guardians. *She is the second evil clone of Ladybug, the first one being Antibug from the episode of the same name, and the third one being Sentimonster Ladybug from the episode "Ladybug". Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Sadists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant